Crime-rella
by darkmikan
Summary: mikan is a missing princess frome the yukihara kingdom and was originally suppose to marry the prince of the huuga kingdom. "please mikan. please answer me. i want to hear you talk. no translations. please." I pleaded but all she did was leave. but than she stopped at the open door. "the reason i don't talk is because..." find out what mikan's answer is inside. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

There was a young 8 year old brunnet asleep in a tree. And 2 adults comes to the tree without hesitation they called up the tree.

"Mikan I know your up there! Come on we have to go." One of them yelled up the tree.

The bunnet stired on the tree. So they called her again. She finally woke up and rubbed her eyes and looked down.

"Ohiyo Jii-chan, O ba-chan. What took you guys so long." the brunnet named mikan asked emotionlessly.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I was awoken by my grandpa and grandma.

"Ohiyo jii-chan, O ba-chan. What took you so long?" I asked them.

In case you haven't noticed they're the only family I have left. My parents left me. I was abandoned and was taken to an orphanage where my grandpa and grandma took me. I have been living here ever since. In case you wonder where I live. I live in the forest. I do missions to help people in trouble.I have a best frient named Hotaru. She was the only one who didn't abandon me completely.

**(Author's note: that will be mentioned later in the story.)**

I have an emtionless expression. I stopped showing espressions when i was young cause everybody would just think that I'm soft and easy to get to when I'm acually ain't.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked

They nodded in agreement.

"Do you have your wepons with you Mikan?" Jii-chan asked.

I just simply nodded still expresionlessly while I streched. I jumpped down an landed right in front of them.

"Shall we go we have a long journy we have to go on." Jii-chan asked us.

We nodded.

Than we left and on with our journy to Jii-chan's friend's house.

**(Author's note: If your wondering what Mikan is wearing here's the description. Mikaan is wearing a black tang-top, long black thy length converse, butty shorts. She has two guns strapped to each leg, one pocket knife around each ankel, amo criss-cross on her chest showing how big her boobs are and an AK47 on her back that she will carry to be prepared when danger comes their way. so in other words her outfit screams 'touch me and you'll die') **

* * *

*Jii-chan's friend's house*

"NATSUME-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU?!" a maid at the Huuga castle screamed.

*In the throne room*

Its peaceful in the castle's throne room until a soilder busted into doors that could be heard through the 5 doors that leads to the throne room.

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

"YOUR HIGHNESSES! THE PRINCE IS MISSING AGAIN! WE HAVE SEARCHED ALL OVER IN THE KINGDOM AND HE IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! AND KING HUUGA YOUR FRIEND'S FATHER IS ON THE WAY WITH HIS WIFE AND _HER_!" A guard said to them while watching their expressions change as he gave the news.

"WHHHAAAATTT HHHHHEEEE'SSSS MMMMIIISSSIIINNNGGG?! AND GOOD WE CAN GO ON AHEAD WITH GETTING THOSE TWO TOGETHER AFTER THEY MEET. who would have thought that the missing princess of the yukihara kingdom would be living i the woods all this time? My son's fiancee who has been missing for 10 years now there 17 about to be 18. I can't wait for my grandchildren." King Huuga said.

"I know that already. Sir Ando you may leave. Please help escort the incomers here." Queen Huuga said.

"Of course... that reminds me... when she gets here do i have to change my adittude towards you..._Auntie_?" Ando asked.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I'll try to upload on this as much as i can. but my mom put me in a summer camp and i was going to spend the summer trying to finish my book. Man i was hopping that i could just stay home.**

**Well I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**RECAP**_

_"WHHHAAATTT HHHHHEEEE'SSSS MMMMIIISSSIIINNNGGG?! AND GOOD WE CAN GO ON AHEAD WITH GETTING THOSE TO TTOGETHER AFTER THEY MEET. Who would have thousht that the missing princess of the yukihara kingdom would be living in the wood all this time? My son's fiancee who has been missing for 10 years, now their 17 about to be 18. I can't wait for my grandchildren." King Huuga said._

_"I know that already. Sir Ando you may leave. Please help escort the incomers here." Queen Huuga said._

_"Of course...that reminds me...when she gets here do i have to change my adittude towards you...__**Auntie?" **__Ando asked..._

**_To be continued..._**

**_END OF RECAP_**

"Yes that might be best but...do you think she remembers us?"Queen Huuga asked.

.

.

.

"There might be a slight chance of that but...if she were to remember _that _than i think it's best if we wait until she's ready but...until then i think it's best that we keep an eye out for her-" King Huuga started until he was cut off by Ando.

"I don't think that she'll need that much protection but i think it's wise that we just stay by her side. Now if you don't mind..._Auntie...Uncle..._I have to watch out for my baby sister with the other 2." Ando said as he walks away from the king and queen.

* * *

**Natume's POV**

I'm inside of a mansion who is asleep with 4 boys who are playing games and 4 girls who are watching the boys playing games except 1 wh is my cousin she's being chased by Ruka because she blackmailed him.

**~Natsume's dream~**

_"Ne,ne Natsume." A brunnet girl with honey brown looks around 7 years old and I look like I'm 8 years old._

_"What is it?" I said to her._

_"How will you know who I am when we get older my parents are putting me into hiding and I have a felling that I'll chage and my personality will be cold." She said as she turned away so I couldn't see her face._

_"Hey don't worry..." I started as i walked closer to her and hugged her from behind."We are engaged after all. And there's nothing that's going to stop me from getting my future bride." I finished._

_She turned around and had tears in her eyes. She hugged me and I hugged her back._

_"I love you, Natsume." She said._

_"I love you too, Mikan." I said while brushing her lips before I kissed them._

**~End of dream~**

"...ume. Natsume! Come on man we have to go to the palace! Your parents wanted you to be there cause they have something important to tell you!" My bestfrind Ruka said.

All I did was moan.

"Hotaru can you please?" He asked her and the next thing you know, I got hit in the head by her infamous baka gun.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

We're almost there and we just have to walk a few more miles. I heard that my childhood friend Hotaru is visiting this area. I hope I get to see her.

***time skip~ in the middle of the city~***

"Hey Jii-chan, Oba-chan where exactly do they live?" I translately yelled at them

'Cause this is starting to become really supisous to me. I have this akward feeling that they are hiding something from me. But what is it they're hiding?' I thought myself.

"You'll see when we get there." They said in a usion.

"I know it's mean for me to ask this but...why are you guys acting to strange? You guys have been wispering something and your adittude is akward as well." I translated to them with no emotion on my face not even my eyes showed any emotion at all.

"Oh, no Mikan. We're not hiding anything from you." They said.

I just stared at them still with no expression shown on my face.

**~few minutes later~**

"KKAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY MY PURSE JUST GOT STOLEN SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I heard a women in her mid 20's screamed but nobody listened.

That was until the man came running right at me he took me and held me hostage.

"HEY GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR MONEY AND TREASURES OR THIS GIRL GETS IT!" He strictly ordered them.

They just stared at us and I laughed at him bitterly in his head while he looked around and I finally spoke.

"You really are dumb. Do think that they are going to give you their stuff for somebody they don't even know?" I translated to him with a hint of evil in my eyes.

I elbowed him in his stomach and flipped him over he losened the bag and I picked it up and went over to the lady who was staring at me with surprise. Everybody was staring at me when I walked over yo the lady. She backed up a few times and covered her face to expect something.

"I believe this is your's miss." I translated to her in my emotionalless voice. While i had shoved the purse in front of her she finally opened her eyes and stood up while taking the purse.

I walked away fron her before she could thank me but I still could hear it cause I put my had up in the air. Than some soldiers came and surrounded us pointing thier swords towards us we were away from everybody so we didn't have anybody come and see the sence I'm about to do to them. I walked up in frot of my grandparents and reached for my swords before I could reach them one of them opened his mouth.

"Take the grandparents. We'll take care of this one." One of them in front of me said.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Somebody screamed out of no where.

I ran with them behind me to where the screaming came from. They hid behind trees and bushes while I hid inside of the tree.

"Do you guys mind if I intrude in this?" I whispered-translated to the men down below me.

They all just shook their heads. I jumped down with my expressionless face on and landed in front of the bushes that the men was standing in front of.

They people was just staring at me and all i did was lay aginst the tree and stared at them.

"Who are you? State your business here imediately!" The one with another uniform on ordered me.

But I just stayed there and stared at them without answering there questions or order.

"GET THAT GIRL AND BRING HER TO ME NOW!" He ordered his men. I just stood there and told the men behind me to get ready to fight. When they got close enough.

"Now" I whispered-translated while they had a confused face.

I jumped over them while the men ran after I jumped. It was a battle alright.

"SO THAT WAS YOUR SCEAM?!" he said.

All I did was stare at him and didn't say anything. I squinted my eyes and and relaxed some more.

The next thing everybody knew was that he caught on fire as I walked to the people I saved and saw somebody familiar. I walked until I was in front of her and let her see my face. She had a shocked face on.

"Mik...an..?" She whispered and I nodded.

"MIKAN~! Its so good to see you again!" She cried and hugged me.

Of course I hugged her back for a minute or two until she was pulled away and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

He glared at me and all I had was a blank expression.

"Am I suppose to be scared of that?" I translated to the girl.

He looked shocked. I turned to the girl with purple hair and purple eyes.

"Nice to see you again as well Hotaru. How have you been Hotaru?" I translated trough her mind her.

"I've been doing well and this is _'HIM'."_ She said andwas hugging his arm.

That's when I finally looked up and stared at him and gave Hotaru a nod.

"So your Ruka?" A boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes said and he nodded.

I smirked.

"You better take good care of my best friend or I'll hunt you down and do Hotaru a favor." Hotaru said for me and grabbed hold of his tie.

"Got it? That's what Mikan would say to you and is thinking that right now"

he nodded and when I let him go and took my hat off to show my long flowing hair that reached 3 inches passed my ass and gave him a small smile.

"Mikan Sakura Mysterious Yukihara. Nice to finally meet you Ruka." Hotaru said for me.

"Ruka Mearato Nogi. Same. No affence on mentioning this but what are you doing way out here any way Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

"Okay first off call her taken and she's suppose to meet her father's friend's who apparently are her grandparents friends also." Hotaru said while I was putting my hat back on and stuffing my hair in it as well.

I had an akward face on when I had finished.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Ruka had asked me.

" But I have this akward feeling around them. They have been whispering about somethig nonstop and that they have been acting ... what's the word...oh yeah ...wierd."I thought while looking at my grandparents talking to the soldiers.

I literally just sweatdropped.

"So where are you going anyway?"Ruka asked

I turned to him and shrugged my shoulders and walked off to my grandparents with the people I saved right behind me and walked until we reached my grandparents and the guards.

'YOUR HIGHNESS WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU?!"One of the guards said and I looked back at them with a brow up.

They all ponted t a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes. I literally just next think I know is my hands being held by a guard with all of the guards behind him with river's of tears coming out of their eyes. I sweatdropped and still had my expressionless face on.

"THANK YOU! YOU JUST SAVED US FROM GETTING OUR HEAD CHOPPED! HOW CAN WE EVER REPAY YOU?!"They all said in a usion.

"Mikan you mind as well let them do something. We are all going to the same place." My grandparents stated.

"Real nice to state that in the mist of no where ain't it?" I sarcasticaly-translated to them. "Lets go already I'm getting tired."

"Alright! She actually agreed to it! Yay!" They congradulated themselves.

The rest of us just sweatdropped.

**~At the front gates of the palace~**

Once we arrived at the palace we were greeted by alot of guards, butlers, maids and two nicely dressed men. They walked forwards.

"Ah ha! Welcome old friends and you must be Mikan? Oh there you are Natsume, I see you have meet our vistors and our speical vistor as well?" The one who looked like he was the eldest said.

"Nice to meet you." I translated to them with a blank face on.

"Hn." Was all Natsume said.

"Well lets show our guest to their rooms shall we!" The person who looked like an older version Natsume said.

"Of course your highnesses!" The maids and the butlers said in a usion.

"When it's 7:00 please meet us in the dinning room." The one who looked like an even older version of Natsume said.

**~An hour later~**

"It was an hour from 7:00. Better get going." I thought to myself.

But before I could leave some maids came in and tackled me. I felt my clothes change, my hair getting brushed, my nails being cleaned and painted on and some brushes on my face. I couldn't do anything because my whole body was being held down. By the time they had finished and led my body to something and the bind fold come off. I was knocked out because of how hard I was tackled. After I woke up I was in front of the mirror.

To my horror I was wearing a red dress that ended to my knees, red high heels, red finger nail polish, a red bow **(like Rin off of Volcoloid)** and a crimson red chocker. I also had on light red make-up on. I turned around to only see crimson eyes starring ing my face. Yep that's right...It was the on and only Natsume.

"What are you staring at?" I translated to him.

"Are you coming or not?" he answered my question with another question.

All I did was nod.

After a few minutes we made it to the dinning room. I sat next to Natsume cause there was no other seats left.

**~ After dinner was served~**

After dinner was served we all dug in. After 23 minutes; the glass of the wine glass was tapped and it gained everybody's attention. We all turned only to see all of the adults standing up.

"We have and announcement to make." My grandpa said and they all turned towards me and Natsume.

"Sorry for keeping you in the dark abbout this Mikan, Natsume." The older lookin' Natsume said.

Me and Natsume just turned towards each other and shrugged shoulders and turned back towards the adults.

"Mikan Sakura Mysterious Yukihara and Natsume Cronic Maro Huuga. Ever since you two were born Mikan's parent's and me and my wife had made a decision to combind both of our countries..." He continued on with this.

"You can easly tell that they don't know how to state something out without hesitation. I'm sure you can tell that as well can't you?" I translated to Nastume.

He turned around.

"Yeah I can I wish that they would just say it. Even your grandparents can't even say it. Can you tell me something about yourself and I'll tell you something about me also?" He translated back to me.

"Oh so you can use translation as well? So what do you want to know about me?" I translated back.

"Yeah I can. Anything you want is good." He translated back.

"Okay."I translated to him.

After a few minutes we told each other almost everything about us.

"So why don't you let everybody hear your voice it sounds pretty?" He telepathicaly complimented me.

"I really don't have a reason for it I just don't and thanks for the compliment." I telepatically told him.

Our conversation stopped when we heard.

" ALL RIGHT ALREADY. YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED TO EACH OTHER AND MIKAN IS THE LOST PRINCESS OF THE MOST POWERFUL KINGDOM!" My grandma said in her military voice.

Me and Natsume just stared at each other til we got it sunk in our heads and then we both stood up.

"WE'RE WHAT!?"We both shouted at them.

_to be continued..._

* * *

_Hahahahahahah see what i did there! Find out what happeneds in the next a cliff hanger too and I'm sorry for the late update. my mother put me in a summercamp but i'll try to update after wards and I'll start my next 2 stories also. so look foward to them and i'll try to finish my first story also._

_thanks again guys and if you guys have any ideas for my first story that would be some help .look foward to your ideas._


	3. Chapter 3

_**RECAP**_

_**~ After dinner was served~**_

_After dinner was served we all dug in. After 23 minutes; the glass of the wine glass was tapped and it gained everybody's attention. We all turned only to see all of the adults standing up._

_"We have and announcement to make." My grandpa said and they all turned towards me and Natsume._

_"Sorry for keeping you in the dark abbout this Mikan, Natsume." The older lookin' Natsume said._

_Me and Natsume just turned towards each other and shrugged shoulders and turned back towards the adults._

_"Mikan Sakura Mysterious Yukihara and Natsume Cronic Maro Huuga. Ever since you two were born Mikan's parent's and me and my wife had made a decision to combind both of our countries..." He continued on with this._

_"You can easly tell that they don't know how to state something out without hesitation. I'm sure you can tell that as well can't you?" I translated to Nastume._

_He turned around._

_"Yeah I can I wish that they would just say it. Even your grandparents can't even say it. Can you tell me something about yourself and I'll tell you something about me also?" He translated back to me._

_"Oh so you can use translation as well? So what do you want to know about me?" I translated back._

_"Yeah I can. Anything you want is good." He translated back._

_"Okay."I translated to him._

_After a few minutes we told each other almost everything about us._

_"So why don't you let everybody hear your voice it sounds pretty?" He telepathicaly complimented me._

_"I really don't have a reason for it I just don't and thanks for the compliment." I telepatically told him._

_Our conversation stopped when we heard._

_" ALL RIGHT ALREADY. YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED TO EACH OTHER AND MIKAN IS THE LOST PRINCESS OF THE MOST POWERFUL KINGDOM!" My grandma said in her military voice._

_Me and Natsume just stared at each other til we got it sunk in our heads and then we both stood up._

_"WE'RE WHAT!?"We both shouted at them._

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Everybody was staring at me.

'Crap... Did I just do what I think I just did?' I translated to Natsume.

He nodded his head. I sat down and layed back aginst my chair with my arms covering my eyes.

"Well you might as well not try and hide your voice." he said.

I just stayed silent. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The king said.

Once the intruter, no scrach that, intruters came in I fully had a feeling that I meet these two before. But where?

"Ah! Tsubasa! Youchi!" A younge version of Natsume came in but in girl form came out of nowhere and hugged the tallest one first and kept a firm hold on the young one arm.

I was still silent. I stared and the next thing I knew was I was getting light headed.

"I feel so light headed I'm going to my room and go ahead asleep. See you guys tomorrow." I translated to all of them.

They just stared at me as I left the table. Once I gotten a little closer to the door it started to get black. All I heard was my name being shouted from all of them.

"We knew this was going to happen. She has used up to much of her energy. She needs to change into her true form..." was all I heard before I fully blacked out.

**~Few days later~**

**Natsume's POV**

It has been 7 days ever since she fainted. She sometimes had to be watched. Since I'm her fiance I have to watch her and be in the same room as her so I can keep an close eye on her.

It's now night and I was in the bed with my sleeping fiancee. I was about to go to sleep after I turned all the lights out but a movement came from my fiancee. She kept on twisting and turning and she had her hands to her ears. I quickly turned on the lights and pinned her down she was still struggling.

"Mikan it's alright I'm here with you there's nothing to be afraid about." I said in a southing tone.

I knew she got the message because her body stopped trimbling and her slightly opened eyes that were full of tears. She was breathing hard.

"N-nat...tsu...me." She said in a frightened tone.

I pulled her into a tight hug so she can know that I'm here. I heard some running coming from the hallway.

*Bam*

'Nice enterance' I thought.

Them ran over. They asked what was going on and if Mikan was alright. I just 'Hnned' or glared at them. They left after I answered all of their questions. I just realized that I still had Mikan in my arms with my legs between her legs and her head on my chest.

"Are you really alright, Mikan?" I asked her just to make sure.

I was surprized that she was still awake looking at me. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were staring strait at my eyes. Her stomach growled and she had blush coming onto her face. I just sat there with a smirk on my face and layed back on my arms holding me up.

"Hungey huh?" I said ahe just kept hitting my chest.

It was as light as a feather. I just was steady laughing. But all she did was playfully hit my shoulder and pouted with her arms crossing her chest.

"I'm surprized that you haven't noticed the change. I must say red really looks good on you." I said with a smirk.

She stopped and looked down and she was wied eyed.

"You had a maid to do it right" She translated to me.

'I'll joke around with her a bit.' I thought to myself.

"Maybe..." She let out air with her hands to her heart.

"Maybe not" I said smirking.

She blushed many shades of red and punched me in the stomach.

"I'm joking. I'm joking. I just thought that I would tease you a bit." I said than busted out laughing.

She slid her hands to my arms and hit them and brought them foward and pinned me down. I just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I said.

She glared at me.

"I promise" I said and the next thing she did was let go of my arms and sat up. I pulled her down and put my legs around her to pin her down.

I wanted to tease her a bit. So I went to her ear and wispered something to her. She imedeatly got up and ran to my bathroom. To bad for her but a good thing for me. There are two ways in my bathroom. The way she took and the closet. I went to the closet and went to the door at the very back of the room and turned left to see a black door and opened it to only see her in the large tub and her relaxing in it. I went up behind her and put my arms around her and lifted her up. she stuggled but it was no match for my vampire strenth. When she calmed down I kissed her smoth back. She tensed some but relaxed later.

'Hm~? She smells like sakura peatels. I didn't know that she had boobs. She always covers them with something.' I thought to myself.

"Hm~? I didn't know you have boobs Mikan." I said to her.

"What do you want Natsu-" She started to turn her head and our lips accidentally met. We were both wide eyed. We couldn't leave each other's lips.

'Why does this seem so familiar.' I thought.

* * *

Hey sorry for making this one short. But there is a surprise for all of you. hope you guys enjoy my story.

_**TIME TO VOTE!**_

Should I make an acual cinderella story?

Should I make Mikan into a tomboy in another story?

Well it's your vote. Do give me your responces cause I'll be waiting.

And it might be a while for my next chapter and my next stories. My mom doesn't think I'm taking her seriously. So until next time. see ya.


End file.
